


Overreaction Man 過度反應的男人

by EvaLee7521



Series: Hypervigilance Man 過度警覺的男人 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaLee7521/pseuds/EvaLee7521
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Hypervigilance Man 過度警覺的男人 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900546
Kudos: 2





	Overreaction Man 過度反應的男人

2005年7月7日，這天的倫敦天氣很好。  
可惜對Geogory來說，這一天並不是很好。首先是他早上打算開車，結果車拋錨在路邊了；接著他搭地鐵，卻人滿為患；到了蘇格蘭場，又收到恐怖攻擊預告。  
現在，他正在King’s Cross車站裡，用雙眼一個又一個的搜過路過的群眾。而事實上，是整個蘇格蘭場的員警都在做這件事情。  
MI5透過內政部在清晨6：30時發佈了一道緊急命令，同時並召回了所有休假員警。Geogory有點慶幸自己沒有在這一天排假。  
倫敦地鐵站將發生多起的自殺炸彈攻擊。Geogory早在多天前，就透過Mycroft得知了這項消息。但他也是直到今天才知道是這一天。  
自殺攻擊的人數有多少，炸藥規模有多大，目標對象是誰，這些通通沒有頭緒。而這一項消息，是來自一通檢舉電話。  
根據MI5表示，其實是Mycroft表示，這通電話的可信度非常高，不過基於國家機密問題，究竟告密者是誰恕我無可奉告。  
而就在方才，Geogory收到了一封來自於Mycroft的簡訊，裡面只有四個字：務必小心。  
接著，他的前方15公尺處，人群傳來了騷動。Geogory依稀聽見了〝炸彈〞、〝自殺攻擊〞等的關鍵字。他拿起對講機報告了自己的位置。當他逆著衝出車站的人潮想往前一探究竟時，炸彈的爆破力瞬間讓他的腳步緩了兩緩。  
接著，出口處也傳來了一樣的炸彈悶響聲。  
Geogory甚至沒搞清楚究竟對方在這個車站裡埋伏了幾個自殺攻擊者，或者是土製炸彈。他大吼著指揮其他的員警及逃生人員。  
再然後，他只感覺到了一陣天搖地晃。  
當他回神時，車站裡一片黑暗。他可以聞到煙硝、灰塵的味道，還有血的味道。他還覺得有點昏沉，他甩甩頭，用手按上自己發脹的腦殼，卻摸到了濕潤的感覺。他嘗試著想移動身體，卻發現下半身無法動彈。  
Geogory摸索著。他開始聽見了微弱的呼救聲。  
「有人還活著嗎？」他奮力的扯開了喉嚨喊著。他覺得自己的聲音聽起來很沙啞。「我是警察，有人還活著嗎？」  
「…救……」  
「很好！保持你的生命跡象，注意你的呼吸！會有人來救我們的！不要放棄！」  
Geogory找到了離他不遠處的對講機。他按開了通訊，卻只聽見沙沙沙沙沙的聲音。  
「這裡是DI Lestrade，有人聽的到嗎？」  
沙沙沙沙沙。  
「有人聽得到我嗎？」  
沙沙沙沙沙。  
很好，沒用。  
接著，他的手機確奇蹟似的響起了簡訊鈴音。  
『你在哪裡？──Ｍ』  
Geogory有些激動的握著手機，他很高興它還能作用。  
他播出的第一個號碼，是DS Sally Donovon。「Donovon，妳聽得到我嗎？」  
「…Sir、你…哪……」  
「我在King’s Cross車站出口地下道，這裡還有人員生還，請盡快派員，需要救護車！重覆，King’s Cross車站有傷亡者！」  
「收……馬…請你……」  
Geogory掛了電話，又是對著空氣大聲說著：「我已經聯絡地面上的警察了，請大家盡量保持你的生命跡象！」  
接著，在百般猶豫下，Geogory終於是又撥了通電話。  
「Greg，你在哪？」電話甚至是剛響就被接起來了，傳來的是Mycroft堪稱焦急的聲音。  
「我在King’s Cross車站這邊等待救援。我很好，沒事。」在說這些話的同時，Geogory很盡量的保持了自己呼吸的平穩。  
Mycroft沉默了很久，然後是沉聲說：「……我希望你不是騙我的。」  
「呃、當然。」是騙你的。Geogory看了眼自己無法動彈的腳。  
「很好。」Geogory聽著Mycroft掛了電話，心裡卻開始忐忑。  
他可以聽見Mycroft的週遭充滿著各種討論的聲音，他想他應該是正在開什麼會。或許是跟這次的攻擊事件有關的會議。然後他安慰自己這樣做是對的，他不能讓Mycroft分心在自己身上。他們已經是成年人了。  
就在5個小時後，倒塌的King’s Cross車站入口終於有光線投入。刺眼的陽光讓Geogory差點又再次暈厥過去。  
「還有人活著嗎？請出聲！」穿著救生配備的警察及消防員開始陸陸續續進入，Geogory甚至還聽見了救難犬的聲音。  
「我是DI Lestrade，這裡還有很多生員！」Geogory拼了命的大吼。他從沒有此刻如此焦急。彷彿只要再多耽誤一秒鐘，很可能就會再錯失一個人的生命。  
「Sir，你還好嗎？我是Donovon。」Geogory不記得自己到底喊了幾次。他可以透過自己模糊不清的視線看到人員走來走去的影子。他面前蹲了一個人，他認得那是Sally Donovon的聲音。  
「有多嚴重？」DI Lestrade閉起了眼睛，低聲問道。  
「三個車站遭受襲擊。King’s Cross車站這裡是最嚴重的；另外兩個車站的狀況已經排除得差不多了。」DS Donovon檢查了DI Lestrade身上的傷口，然後轉頭指揮。「這裡！」  
「很好。」DI Lestrade下意識的點點頭。他開始覺得疲倦。他覺得頭很痛，腳也很痛。  
你在哪裡，Mycroft？  
  
當Geogory再次醒來時，他的人已是躺在醫院的病床上了。是單人豪華病房。他知道Mycroft找到他了。  
「我想，我們有必要就此次事件，好好的談一談，Greg。」穿過Geogory渾沌腦袋的，是Mycroft顯得疲憊的聲音。  
Geogory眨了眨眼睛，試圖想讓自己再更清醒一點。  
「嘿、很高興能見到你，Myc。」  
「我也是。」短促的拉出一個笑容配合Geogory的招呼。「然後？」  
「呃、我很抱歉？」  
Mycroft笑了笑。他甚至讓笑容維持在了臉上。這很不好。「我想，僅僅只有抱歉，是不夠的。」  
「你認為呢？」  
「呃、我同意。」Geogory吶吶的說。  
「是的，你必須同意。」Mycroft說。  
Geogory下意識的在心底抖了抖。Mycroft說了〝必須〞。他用了〝必須〞這個詞。他有種〝哦哦大事不好了〞的感覺。  
Mycroft低下頭轉了轉雨傘。他沒有看向Geogory。片刻後，他說：「我認為，這件事最大的癥結點在於，你對我說謊了，Greg。」  
氣氛頓時陷入了一片詭異的寂靜中。  
「首先，我想我必須收回我先前說過的話。我曾經說過，『你無從隱藏』。但是，這錯了。」  
Mycroft看向了Geogory。他們可以很明顯的看見彼此眼中的屏息，彷彿這場談話至關重要。  
「事實上，是我無法忍受你對我有所隱瞞。」Mycroft瞇起了眼睛，一字一句的說：「請試著想像，當你說著『我很好』時，我卻正面對著無畫面的ＣＣＴＶ。你能夠了解，那究竟有多令人感到絕望嗎。」  
Geogory看著Mycroft就算是憤怒，也依舊筆挺且自持的身影。雖然很不合時宜，但他卻為此而感到高興。  
他伸出了自己有著許多擦傷的手。而Mycroft則是在抿了抿唇之後，緩緩地握住了它。  
他們在彼此的掌心間摩娑著，感受著。Mycroft的手有些微涼，有些顫抖，卻是死死的握住了Geogory的手。  
「我呃、我很抱歉。」Geogory舔了舔唇之後，嘗試著說道。「我保證，不會有下次了。」  
Mycroft點點頭。「是的，你必須保證。」  
「永遠、永遠，不要對我說謊。」  
「我保證。」


End file.
